What Once Was Lost
by Room3
Summary: ...now is found.


Author's Note –   
  
Don't you just hate it when someone asks you if you can do something in just the right way that forces you to prove that you can! I know I do. I hate it that someone can manipulate me like that. And this story is the direct result of just that.  
  
And just so you know, this story take place about two months after the events of 'Loss And Gain'. I know it's a bit of a cop-out, but I have absolutely no idea of how to fill the gap. If you do, let me know. Heck, if you want to write a story that fills the gap, send me your idea. The same goes if you have any ideas for continuing this.  
  
Disclaimer –  
  
There is only one character contained herein that I claim to own. None of the rest of the characters belong to me. I won't be gaining anything from this, except some peace and quiet!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What Once Was Lost  
  
by Room3  
  
Skeletor strode angrily into the throne-room of Snake Mountain. Once again his forces had attempted entry into Greyskull, and once again they had been defeated by He-Man and the Masters. He sat down in his throne and stared out into space. He knew there was a way into Greyskull. There must be! He just needed to find it. The Masters seemed to have no problem gaining entry. Perhaps he needed to find a way to convince them to allow him and his minions in. But how?  
  
"Evil-Lyn!" the faceless warlord yelled, a plan formulating in his mind. The spell-caster walked in and stood before him.  
  
"You bellowed," she said, calmly. Skeletor's eyes glowed brighter. He knew she was taunting him, but he knew it was wiser not to react. Even so, she would pay for that. But later.  
  
"I have a job for you," he said calmly. "I believe it's time to retrieve my bargaining chip."  
  
- - -  
  
"You'd think by now they'd have figured out there's no way they're getting into Greyskull!" Teela complained as she sat down under the tree heavily. She was referring to the most recent battle; it had actually been close, until He-Man had arrived.  
  
"Ah come on Teela," the prince said, leaning against the tree and looking down at her, smiling. "They'd have to have brains to figure that out!" The redhead smiled in response.  
  
"I guess," she said, thoughtfully. She sat up and ran her hand through Adam's hair. "What have you been up to?" she asked frowning, feeling the sweat on his scalp.  
  
"I…er…went for a run earlier," the prince answered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Oh?" the warrior responded, arching one eyebrow. Adam swallowed. It was clear she didn't believe him, but she wasn't going to challenge him about it. He hated lying to Teela. He wanted to tell her everything. But he couldn't, and it broke his heart to have to keep lying to her.  
  
~Prince Adam! You must come to Greyskull immediately!~ a voice in his head commanded. It took him only a second to recognise it. The Sorceress. He groaned.  
  
Great! Just what I need! he thought. He caught Teela's look. "I just remembered something," he told her, getting up.  
  
"I'll come with you," the redhead replied, rising to her feet.  
  
"No, it's okay," the blonde responded quickly. Teela looked at him, her expression pained. "You should stay here and rest up," he added, taking her hands in his and giving them a gentle squeeze.  
  
"But…" the warrior began, but he silenced her with a finger over her lips.  
  
"It's something I have to do alone," the prince told her. He leaned his head closer and kissed her gently. "I love you," he called to her, running towards Man-At-Arms' workshop, where his Sky-sled waited.  
  
- - -  
  
The Sorceress stood patiently in the crystal chamber, awaiting the prince. She wished she hadn't had to interrupt his time with Teela, but the news she had could not wait. She had had to admit to being surprised when she'd learned of her daughter's involvement with the boy, but she couldn't disapprove of it. He was brave and noble, willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good.  
  
"You called Sorceress," Adam said panting, interrupting her chain of thought. He'd felt the urgency in her tone and had raced through the castle when he had arrived.  
  
"Indeed I did young prince," the winged woman said. She kept her gaze focused on the crystalline structure before her. "A short while ago I felt a great disturbance. A disturbance I have felt only once before." She turned to face him. "The night your sister was kidnapped."  
  
"You mean…?" the boy asked, the words sticking in his throat and his heart racing.  
  
"Yes Adam. I believe that Skeletor intends to retrieve Adora from wherever he had her sent. And this time I was able to track the portal he used. I can send you to the same place."  
  
"Then do it!"  
  
"Be warned though," the Sorceress cautioned, "once you step through the portal you will be cut off from the power of Greyskull and will be unable to become He-Man."  
  
"I don't care!" the prince shouted at her. "Send me."  
  
"Very well," she replied. A small red crystal floated up from the abyss and stopped before the prince. "This crystal shall lead you back to the portal, which will be hidden. Only with it may you enter it. If you lose it, you will be trapped on the other side forever."  
  
"I understand," Adam said, taking the crystal and gripping it tightly. The Sorceress turned around and faced the abyss. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A fierce wind began to blow from out of nowhere, lashing at the two figures. Slowly, a glowing pattern appeared before them. Small at first, it soon grew to be over seven feet tall, swirling like a tornado.  
  
"Go now," the Sorceress ordered, her voice clearly showing the strain she was under. The prince hesitated or a moment, looking at her, before leaping forward and into the portal. His whole body tingled and he felt himself twisting and turning, his eyes blinded by the bright light. Closing his eyes, he forced his body to go limp in preparation for a rough landing.  
  
Suddenly he felt a solid surface beneath his boot, but still giddy from the portal, he collapsed to his hand and knees, panting. He squeezed his eyes to clear the spots before them and shook his head to clear it. Looking up, he found himself inside a cave, about a foot from the entrance. The prince struggled to his feet and staggered out, finding himself on the edge of a forest. A plume of smoke rose in the distance.  
  
A sudden thought caused him to panic, his heart beating fast in his chest. He looked down at his hand and sighed as he opened it to find the crystal still within his gloved grip. Holding it up, he noticed that the colour had faded slightly. Turning around, he held it out before him and the colour darkened. Smiling, his put the crystal in the pocket sown into the inside of his waistcoat and buttoned it closed.  
  
He turned his attention back to the vista beyond the cave. The smoke was faint and thin. It looked like it had come from a small chimney a few miles away.  
  
"Well, it's as good a place as any to start looking," Adam muttered to himself, heading in the direction it came from.  
  
- - -  
  
A short time later, the prince neared the small farm from which the smoke had come. He'd seed no one as he'd walked and had to admit to feeling a little tired. The smoke came from the smaller of the two structures he could see, clearly the house. The other, he guessed, was a barn. As he approached he saw a figure hefting bales of straw, dragging them into the barn from some kind of wagon. The figure, as he neared, revealed itself to be female.  
  
He stopped at the wooden gate that marked the entrance to the property and watched her. She was obviously struggling with the weight of the bales, and had been for some time from the way sweat caused her clothes to stick to her back, her short blonde hair tied back tight. Her garments were simple, and obviously home-made; a plain short-sleeved white blouse and a pair of hide trousers, with a band of blue fabric tied to her brow, obviously to keep the sweat from her eyes. To Adam, she appeared to be the same age as him.  
  
She pulled another bale off the wagon and let it drop to the ground. Bending over it, she panted with exhaustion and wiped her brow on her forearm.  
  
"Would you like a hand?" the prince called from the gate. She spun round and glared at him. After a moment, her expression softened.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked, her voice soft and melodic.  
  
"I asked if you'd like a hand," Adam told her, gesturing to the bale. "You look tired."  
  
"I am," she replied. "I've been shunting these things all day."  
  
"Then let me help," the boy suggested.  
  
"That would be appreciated," the girl sighed. Adam opened the gate and approached her.  
  
"My name's Adam," he told her, holding out his gloved hand.  
  
"Addroka," she replied. She wiped her gloved hand on her trousers before grasping Adams with surprising strength. "But call me Addie," she added.  
  
"Nice to meet you," the prince said, grasping the thin straps on the bale and lifting it. Damn, he thought, this thing's heavier than it looks! No wonder she's tired. He carried it inside the barn. "Anywhere you want this?" he called, looking around.  
  
"Just dump it with the others," Addie told him. The boy spotted the pile near the back and lugged the bale over, placing it neatly on top of the stack. He then returned to the wagon for another.  
  
- - -  
  
"Thanks for the help," Addie said sometime later as they carried the last two in. "I was worried I wouldn't get them all in before lunch."  
  
"No problem," Adam replied, wiping his brow. They walked out of the barn and towards the wagon.  
  
"Addie! Lunch is ready!" a male voice called from the house. Adam looked over and saw a figure on the porch.  
  
"I'll be right there father!" the girl called back, waving. She wheeled the wagon into the barn and closed the doors. "Adam, would you like to join us for lunch?" Addie asked.  
  
"Well, I am a little hungry," he replied. "Are you sure your father won't mind?"  
  
"Not at all. We don't get many visitors out here," she said, heading for the house. "Personally, I think he could do with more company. By the way, where are you from? I don't recognise your accent."  
  
"Oh, quite a long way away," Adam said quickly. "I'm just passing through really."  
  
"A traveller? Then where's your stuff?"  
  
"My steed bolted while I was leading it through the forest," the prince answered, having spent his earlier walk planning his excuses.  
  
"It's probably dead then," Addie informed him, pausing on the steps. "Sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault," Adam said. The girl smiled and opened the door. The house was rustic and bare, just as the boy had expected. The front door led straight into what appeared to be a combined kitchen and dining room. A grey-haired man stood by the table that was in the centre of the room, his right arm in a sling.  
  
"I'll just…" the man started, then trailed off as he looked up and saw Adam following Addie in.  
  
"Father, this is Adam," the girl said, introducing the prince. "He's a traveller from a far land and he helped me with the hay."  
  
"It's nice to meet you sir," Adam said, bowing his head at the man.  
  
"And you Adam," he replied. "My name is Naylek."  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I asked him to join us for lunch," Addie said to her father, her tone apologetic.  
  
"If he helped you with the hay, then a meal is the least we can do," Naylek replied cordially. He opened a cupboard and added a plate to the two already on the table, before puling open a drawer and adding a spoon to it. "It's just a simple stew," he added, gesturing for the prince to sit. "I hope that's okay?"  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine," Adam said cheerfully, taking a seat at the table.  
  
"Father, you shouldn't have cooked," Addie chastised, walking over to him and forcing him to sit down.  
  
"I can manage a stew with one arm dear," the grey-haired farmer replied, acquiescing. The girl frowned for a moment before shrugging and lightening up. She then took the pot of the stove and served them before sitting down next to her father.  
  
The prince waited patiently for his hosts to start eating before he did. He didn't want to run the risk of insulting them. As they began eating, he picked up the spoon and took a small mouthful. The taste was unusual, but not all together unpleasant.  
  
"How is it?" Naylek asked. Adam swallowed before replying.  
  
"It's delicious," he said.  
  
"So what brings you to this part of Etheria?" the farmer asked, continuing his meal.  
  
Etheria must be the name of this land. I've never heard of it though. Just where has the Sorceress sent me? he thought. "I'm looking for someone," the boy said aloud. "He would have passed through here about fifteen years ago."  
  
"Well, I've lived around these parts for around that long," Naylek informed him. "What was his name?"  
  
"Keylan," Adam said, doing his best to keep his tone friendly.  
  
"Can't say I know the name," his host commented, frowning. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you looking for him?"  
  
"It's personal," the boy answered.  
  
"Say no more then," Naylek said, nodding his head and accepting it.  
  
"His steed bolted on him in the forest," Addie told her father.  
  
"Then you've lost everything you had?" he asked. The boy nodded. "Well, you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need, provided you help around the farm."  
  
"Father!" the girl exclaimed. "You can't take advantage of him like that!"  
  
"It's alright Addie," Adam assured her. "It'll help me out, and I'd be glad to repay you guys."  
  
"That's settled then," the farmer said, grinning. "Addie, once lunch is finished with, why don't you take him into town with you? It'll give him the chance to have a look around."  
  
"If you don't mind the walk," the girl replied, looking at Adam. "The town's a few miles from here."  
  
"No problem," Adam said, lifting the last spoonful of stew to his mouth. "It'll help keep me fit," he added, before filling his mouth.  
  
- - -  
  
Naylek wandered out on to the porch and sat down. In the distance, he could just see Addie and Adam heading for the nearby village. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with his good arm.  
  
"At last someone's come," he muttered sadly.  
  
"Yes, we have," a feminine voice from his left said, startling him. He looked over and his eyes widened in shock. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?  
  
"Not nearly long enough," the farmer said, getting to his feet.  
  
"Really?" the woman asked, frowning.  
  
"Go away," the man said and began walking up the steps.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet an old friend Keylan?" The grey-haired man stopped at the mention of the name.  
  
"I haven't been Keylan for many a year," he said. He turned back to face the woman and her companion. "What do you want Lyn?"  
  
"You know what we want," Evil-Lyn informed him. "We've come for the princess."  
  
"So hand her over!" Trap Jaw ordered him.  
  
"No," the farmer said. He stared into the spell-caster's eyes. "Skeletor tricked me into abducting her all those years ago. I won't compound the mistake by handing her over to the two of you."  
  
"What Skeletor wants, Skeletor gets," Trap Jaw said, morphing his arm into a laser cannon and pointing it at the farmer.  
  
"Kill me and you'll never find her," the man who had called himself Naylek said. Trap Jaw frowned and lowered the cannon, looking at his companion.  
  
"Then I'll just have to make you wish you were dead then," the spell-caster replied, her cruel smile chilling the farmer to the bone.  
  
- - -  
  
"I really thought he'd be in," Addie told Adam apologetically as they neared the farm. "Sorry abut that."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it Addie," the prince replied. "It's not your fault. What's your father gonna say when he finds out the grain wasn't ready?"  
  
"Probably march into town and threaten Haran," the girl mused, wiping her brow. "I'll be glad to get back."  
  
"Yeah, this road sure is dusty."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask. Where did you get that sword?"  
  
"Oh this thing?" Adam asked, drawing the blade and showing it to her. "It was a gift from a friend on my last birthday."  
  
"Looks expensive," the girl commented.  
  
"Never really thought about it," the prince replied, looking closely at the sword in is hand. It did look like it was expensive. He slipped it back into its sheath. Looking to the horizon, he frowned.  
  
"What is it?" Addie asked, noticing his expression.  
  
"Isn't that coming from the farm?" the boy replied, pointing ahead of them. She looked up and saw a large amount of black smoke on the horizon.  
  
"FATHER!" she yelled, breaking into a run and abandoning the bag she had been carrying. Adam matched her pace. As they rounded the final bend, the sight that greeted them stopped them dead. The barn was in ruins, smoking. Addie sprinted for the house, the front door of which was ajar. As she reached the stairs, she paused to catch her breath, barely noticing when Adam caught her up.  
  
"Father?!" she called, climbing the steps. "Father?!" Pushing open the door, she was shocked by the state of the house. The boy followed her in and surveyed the destruction. The previously tidy room was a mess. The table had been broken, and the chairs lay scattered throughout the area. Several cupboards had been ripped off the walls and thrown around. There were puddles of blood in several places on the floor.  
  
"Over here," he said, spotting part of the damaged table moving. The two hurried over and moved the pieces of wood. Beneath it lay the grey-haired farmer, he was unconscious and his face had been bloodied badly.  
  
- - -  
  
"Addie?" a weak voice called, alerting the girl. She looked up and saw the farmer's eyes opening.  
  
"I'm here father," she said softly, gripping his hand. She moved so he could see her. "What happened?"  
  
"I was attacked," he said He took a breath and launched into a coughing fit. Addie helped him sit up, knowing that would help ease it.  
  
"Are you thirsty?" Adam asked. He just entered the bedroom when the farmer had awakened. The grey-haired man nodded weakly and the boy bought over a cup of water.  
  
"Drink slowly," Addie instructed her father, taking the cup from Adam and holding it to his lips. He nodded and sipped the water. Once the cup was drained he lay back down, tired.  
  
"Adam," he called.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"I must ask a favour of you," the farmer said to the prince. "I need you to take Addie back to Eternia with you."  
  
"How'd did you…?" he boy started, before trailing off as the realisation hit home. "Keylan!" he snarled, barely withholding the urge to grab the older man. "Where is she?" he demanded. Addie looked stunned at the change in the boy.  
  
"Stood beside you," Keylan answered. Adam looked at the girl in shock.  
  
"What's going on father?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not your father Addie," the farmer told her. "And your name is not Addroka, it's Adora."  
  
"What are you talking about?" the girl asked, puzzled.  
  
"As a young man I was foolish," the grey-haired man informed her, sighing. "I made a terrible mistake and kidnapped you from your parents." He paused to take a breath. "The man I worked for sent us here so that he could use you as a bargaining chip."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I'm not finished," Keylan said, interrupting whatever she had intended to say. "As you grew, I came to care for you as if you were my own. I started to regret my actions and hoped that he'd never send anyone for us. But he has, and although there is nothing I can do to change the past, I can prevent you falling into the wrong hands." He looked at the seething prince. "Adam, Skeletor has sent Evil-Lyn and Trap Jaw to reclaim her. I tricked them into taking the long route into town, but they'll be back soon. You must take her and go now."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" Addie exclaimed. "This is my home, and I'll defend it!"  
  
"Not against those two you won't," Adam told her his tone cold.  
  
"Addie, please. Go with Adam," Keylan pleaded. "You are the reason he is here."  
  
"What do you mean?" the girl asked.  
  
"You are his sister," the old farmer replied. "Adam, I know I don't have the right to ask you to forgive me for what I have done to you and your family; I just hope one day you will be able to find it in your heart to do so."  
  
"I make no promises," the prince said coldly, folding his arms. Keylan closed his eyes and nodded, accepting it.  
  
"You two must leave now, before they get back," he said.  
  
"I'm not leaving you to be killed!" Addie insisted.  
  
"I'm as good as dead already," the grey-haired farmer told her. The girl looked aghast. "I was bitten by a Velkurne last week. I fell and broke my arm because the poison caused me to loose my balance."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" the girl asked, tears beginning to fall.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to worry," Keylan told her. "When a Velkurne bites someone, it injects a poison that slowly dissolves the nervous system," he explained to Adam. "There's no cure. I have, at most, another week to live." The sound of sobs brought his attention back to the girl.  
  
"Hush now. Don't cry. I'm not worthy of your tears," he told her.  
  
"But you are! I love you father!" Addie sobbed, burying her face in the sheets covering him. "I'll always love you!"  
  
"I guess you will," he sighed. "But you must go before Evil-Lyn and Trap Jaw return." She looked up. "I know I don't have to ask you to take care of her," he said, speaking to the boy, "I know you will."  
  
"I will," Adam said softly. Despite what this man had done to him, couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
  
"Please Addie. Go now, while you can," Keylan pleaded. The girl wiped her eyes and nodded, getting to her feet. "I'll try to delay them for as long as I can." Addie leant over and kissed his forehead before running from the room. Adam nodded to him and followed, leaving Keylan to face the ghosts of his past alone.  
  
- - -  
  
"Which way?" the girl asked breathlessly as she bent over to catch her breath. The prince pulled a small pale crystal from inside his waist coat and held it out in front of him, swinging is arm around slowly.  
  
"This way," Adam answered, panting himself, as the crystal darkened. He put it back and grabbed her hand. "Come on," he urged, pulling her.  
  
- - -  
  
"Look! It's the prince!" Trap Jaw yelled, spotting Adam's form in the distance; as usual he was running away.  
  
What is he doing here?! Evil-Lyn wondered. How did he get here?!  
  
"There's someone with him," the green-skinned warrior added, noticing the second figure accompanying the first.  
  
"That must be the princess!" the spell-caster growled. Keylan had delayed them long enough for the girl to escape! "After her!" she ordered.  
  
- - -  
  
"Come on, come on," the boy muttered frantically as he walked passed the entrances to the caves before him. "Which one of these is it?"  
  
"What are you looking for?" Addie asked, following him.  
  
"Our way home," the prince replied. The ground exploded a few feet from them. The two young people looked behind them.  
  
"They've found us!" the girl cried fearfully as she stared at the two figures approaching them fast. One appeared to be a woman, dressed in blacks and purples. She had some form of head-dress on and carried a staff, the tip of which was glowing. The other was mostly blue, except for his head and right arm which glistened was if it were metal. There was a flash of light from the end of the metal arm and the ground at her feet exploded, causing her to stagger.  
  
"This one!" Adam shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her behind him. She found herself inside a cave, the darkness making it difficult to make out any features. It could have been any of the caves that lined the edge of the forest.  
  
"Now what?" she asked, looking at the boy. He smiled and held the crystal in front of him. It glowed a deep red in colour, filling the cave.  
  
"Watch," he instructed. The air before him began to shimmer as if heated, then began to spin, glowing as it did. She took a step backwards, frightened. Adam turned to look at her. "Do you trust me?" he asked, holding his hand out. She hesitated. "Do you trust me?" he asked again, more urgently.  
  
"Yes," she replied, her voice uncertain, "I do."  
  
"Then take my hand," he told her. She gripped his gloved hand and smiled at him, trying to reassure herself that all would be well. He smiled back. "Let's go," he said gently. Addie nodded and stood beside him. He squeezed her hand and they leapt into the shimmering mass.  
  
Adam steeled himself, prepared this time for the twisting and spinning, the loss of balance and the tingling. He felt Addie tighten her grip and turned his head to her, smiling, although he doubted her eyes were open. A few moments later he felt solid ground beneath his feet and opened his eyes as he dropped the girl's hand. He was surprised that the weakness he'd felt last time did not hold him again. In fact, he felt better than he had the entire time he was gone.  
  
"Welcome back," the Sorceress said weakly. He looked over to see her leaning against the crystal pillar beside her. "You were successful I see," she added.  
  
"Yeah," Adam replied, smiling, "thanks." The Sorceress bowed her head to him.  
  
"The crystal?"  
  
"Right here," the prince told her, holding his hand out. The crystal floated from his hand and descended into the void once more.  
  
"Where are we?!" Addie whispered, getting to her feet and looking around her. The entire room appeared to be made for some kind of white crystals platforms, with a deep chasm surrounding them.  
  
"Within Castle Greyskull, in the land of Eternia," a female voice behind her said gently. The girl turned around and looked at the woman behind her; her outfit reminded Addie of a bird. "You are most welcome, young Adora. I am the Sorceress, the keeper of Greyskull," the woman said, introducing herself and bowing to her.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Addie managed to ask.  
  
"It was I that sent Adam to you," the Sorceress explained. "I will explain later," she added softly. "But now, there are more important things to worry about."  
  
"What is it Sorceress?" Adam asked.  
  
"Skeletor's forces are attacking to the south," the woman answered. "He-Man is needed."  
  
"Who's He-Man?" Addie asked, puzzled.  
  
"You'll see," the prince told her.  
  
"I will explain everything child," the Sorceress informed them. Adam nodded and drew his sword, holding aloft with both hands.  
  
"By the power of Greyskull!" he yelled. The girl thought she saw the sword change before a bolt of lightening struck it and a brilliant flash filled the chamber.  
  
"I have the power!" a deep male voice cried. Addie blinked away the spots before her eyes to see a very large, muscular figure stood where Adam had a few moments ago. He put in the sword in its sheath which sat on his back.  
  
"Adam?" the girl asked, her voice barely above a whisper, her mind vaguely recognising his facial features in the figure before her.  
  
"In this form I am known as He-Man, Addie," he said gently.  
  
"You must go," the Sorceress injected. He-Man nodded and left the chamber. The girl looked at the woman expectantly. "Would you care to freshen up?"  
  
- - -  
  
"Is everyone alright?" He-Man asked as the evil warlord and his warrior beat a hasty retreat.  
  
"We're fine He-Man, thanks," Teela said as the other Masters nodded. "Father said you'd gone with Adam."  
  
"I did," he replied. "We were a short distance away when the Sorceress contacted me."  
  
"Where is he?" the redhead asked, her tone making her worry and happiness clear to the others. Ram-Man grinned widely, until Mekanek elbowed him.  
  
"Not far from here, awaiting my return," He-Man told her. "He is as anxious to see you as well. He has spoken of little else on our journey," he added, smiling down at her.  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"I think it would be better if you returned to the palace Teela," he replied. Her shoulders sagged and she sighed heavily. "He will be there soon enough," he added softly. He began to walk away, then stopped and turned. "And tell your father that he was successful!" he called back, before running into the forest. The girl smiled.  
  
"Come on," she said. "We'd better get back."  
  
- - -  
  
Adam strode into what he considered to be the throne-room of Castle Greyskull. His conversation with Teela as He-Man had eased a worry he hadn't realised he'd had. A smile appeared on his lips as he imagined her reaction to meeting his sister. Ahead, the Sorceress was sat at the top of the stairs while Addie sat on them near the bottom. She had some sort of hooded cloak on, obviously a gift from the Sorceress.  
  
"Welcome back Prince Adam," the Sorceress said. The girl walked up to him and slapped him.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, cradling his face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a prince?" Addie demanded, her expression making it clear how upset she was.  
  
"I didn't exactly have time to, did I?" Adam responded sharply and then sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. But you have to admit, we were a little busy running from Evil-Lyn and Trap Jaw."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before then?" his sister asked, having forced herself to calm down a little.  
  
"Because we'd just met," he told her. "I wasn't gonna spread around that I was the prince of a land you'd probably never have heard of." She nodded accepting that. "We'd better be going."  
  
"Yeah," Addie sighed.  
  
"What's the matter?" the prince asked, concern clear on his face.  
  
"Guess I'm just a little nervous," his sister answered. "It would be bad enough just meeting my parents for the first time, but to find out they're royalty just adds more pressure. I'm…I'm afraid they'll be disappointed in me."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it Addie," Adam told her cheerfully. "They'll be happy just to have you back. I know I am. And besides, father's always disappointed in me!" The girl smiled at his joke before turning and bowing to the Sorceress.  
  
"Farewell Sorceress," she said formally.  
  
"Farewell Adora, Adam," the Sorceress responded. "Remember that Adam being He-Man is a secret known only to you, Man-At-Arms, Orko and myself." The girl nodded and walked over to her brother.  
  
"See ya," the prince called before leading his sister to the portcullis, where his Sky-sled awaited.  
  
- - -  
  
"How does this thing work?" Addie asked when they reached the prince's vehicle.  
  
"Heck if I know," Adam shrugged, "it just does." He walked up to it and pressed a button under the seat. "Sky-sleds are only made to carry one person, but Man-At-Arms' made a few modifications," he explained. The rear of the sled moved backwards and the seat changed shape slightly as a second seat appeared.  
  
"It's not exactly comfortable," the prince added, climbing into the front seat, "but it does the job. Hop on." Looking dubious, the girl clambered into the newly formed rear seat. "Hang on," Adam told her as he started the machine. It rose slowly from the ground and began to move forward. "It's a bit slow when carrying two people, but it'll get us to the palace."  
  
- - -  
  
"ADAM!" Teela cried, seeing the prince leading a cloaked figure into the palace. She ran to him and wrapped him the tightest hug she could, kissing in a way that showed him just much she had missed him.  
  
"I missed you too Teela," the prince told her, repaying her in kind. Despite not wanting to, he released and turned to the cloaked figure. "This is Teela, Addie," he said. The figure held out a hand, feminine, but calloused. The redhead was surprised by the strength with which she returned the handshake.  
  
"Nice to meet you," the warrior said politely, a little upset and wondering who this person was. She looked at the prince quizzically.  
  
"Are my parents in the great hall?" he asked, ignoring her look. She nodded and felt a surge of jealously as he grabbed the girl's hand. "Come on Addie. This way," he said, dragging the figure behind him. Teela followed, curiosity overcoming her resentment.  
  
- - -  
  
"Now, Duncan, do you intend to tell us just what is going on?" the king asked his friend. He, the queen and Man-At-Arms were waiting in the great hall waiting for the prince to return from wherever he'd gone. Duncan knew, of that Randor was sure, but he would not say.  
  
"I believe it would be best for Adam to explain, your majesty," Man-At-Arms replied, eloquently. "He should be here…" He trailed off as the door opened and the prince lead a figure in a hooded cloak into the hall, followed by his daughter, who did not look happy at the attention the stranger was getting from Adam. They stopped a short distance from the king and queen.  
  
"Welcome home son," Randor said. "Perhaps you would be good enough to explain where you have been? Duncan won't say, only that it was important." The boy threw Man-At-Arms a disgusted look before speaking.  
  
"It was," he said. He turned to the stranger. "This is King Randor and Queen Marlene," he said. The figure drew the hood back and the occupants of the room got a good look at her as she bowed.  
  
She certainly is attractive, the king thought, observing her. She appeared to be roughly the same age as his son. Her face was quite tanned, so it was possible she was used to working outdoors. A little nervous though.  
  
She looks familiar, Teela mused, taking in the girl's profile and blonde hair. She looks like someone, but who? She heard a gasp and looked at the queen, who had her hand in front of her mouth, shock clearly visible on her face.  
  
"Adora?!" Marlene managed to gasp, her voice barely more than a whisper. The king turned to her.  
  
"What was that dear?" he asked, worried by her look.  
  
"Adam…? Is this…?" the queen started, trailing off as she found herself unable to ask the question she wanted, afraid that the answer would not be the one she wanted. The prince nodded and the queen rushed down the steps and threw her arms around the girl, nearly knocking her down, tears streaming down her face. "We thought we'd lost you!" she murmured tearfully to her.  
  
"Who is this Adam?" Randor asked, puzzled by his wife's behaviour. There was something niggling at the back of his mind, but it remained elusive.  
  
"Adora," his son replied. The king's eyes widened in shock and Teela found herself stifling a gasp. Randor quickly joined his wife in embracing the girl.  
  
"Welcome home daughter," he said to her warmly, his voice cracking as tears threaten to flow.  
  
"Adam, I thought you said she was lost?" Teela whispered to the boy, having wandered over to him as she'd watched the reactions of the king and queen.  
  
"She was," he replied, just as quietly. "But Skeletor sent Evil-Lyn and Trap Jaw to get her. The Sorceress was able to track the portal they used and sent me there." He watched as Man-At-Arms stood up and walked over to Addie, who was now as tearful as her parents.  
  
"Forgive me princess," he said softly, kneeling before her. "It was my failure that lead to you being kidnapped."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive," Addie said, stunned by his actions and confession. He looked up at her.  
  
"On your feet old friend," the king said softly. Man-At-Arms stood slowly, unsure. "Send word to the kitchen. We must have a feast to celebrate Adora's safe return!"  
  
- - -  
  
"Let me see if I've got this straight," Skeletor said, seething inside and his eyes glowing dangerously as he stalked back and forth. "Not only were you not able to capture the princess, but you let that accursed prince get her! And by now she is, no doubt, within the palace, were we cannot get to her!" Trap Jaw and Evil-Lyn nodded as the warlord spoke, worried about just what he was going to do to them.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he shouted at them. The two warriors looked at each other for a moment and all but ran from the chamber. Skeletor climbed the stairs and sat down heavily on his throne, his rage boiling.  
  
"This is not over!" he muttered angrily, the claws on the end of his fingers digging into the stone seat.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note 2 –   
  
My friend, you know, the one who challenged me to write the story that became 'Loss And Gain', asked me if I could write Adam's sister into another story. Now, I only know he had a sister because this so-called friend gave me a brief outline of the film that was done back when the original series was being made. I've never seen it, so what happens here is my take on how I think she should be introduced.  
  
Please let me know what you think. I have the feeling that this may end up being an ongoing story, as my friend has been dropping hints that they want more stories! (Looks like I won't be getting that peace after all!)  
  
E-mail – CEO_Room3@Hotmail.com 


End file.
